Valour (AU)
VALOUR is an ancient warrior, honed by time into an efficient engine of destruction. He once held high ideals about the future of Cybertron and the role the Decepticons would play in it – now Cybertron seems to have no future, and Valour thinks of little besides killing whomever gets in his way. He wields a jagged halberd made from scavenged metal – gone are the resources for exotic energy weapons. It matters not to Valour – killing is killing, no matter what instrument is used. The result is the same – death to his enemies, until the day Valour, too, falls on the battlefield. He seems almost ready to meet his end. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Valour was built for war. A graduate of the Cybertron War Academy, he immediately signed up for the Decepticon cause, becoming one of Shockwave's elite guard during Megatron's long 4-million-year absense. After the Autobots on Cybertron were seemingly defeated, Valour retired and entered politics, eventually becoming governor of Polyhex. However, when Megatron awakened and the war resumed in earnest, Valour rejoined Decepticon Aerospace, eventually securing a rebuild and transfer to Earth. MUX History: Valour came to Earth in January of 1999. Val was involved in Decepticon City security, and sometimes served as Regent of Earth when Megatron was off-planet. In 2007 Valour took over governorship of Decepticon City and command of the Earth forces. thumb|F-15E mode During the Dweller TP, Valour helped round up infected Constructicons, and tried unsuccessfully to deny Hubcap spacebridge access from captured Polyhex. Category:Security officers In 2013 Plunder stole a cog from Valour while he was injured, and when he returned it he told Valour his discovered a flaw in his systems. This has created concern with Valour, which ate at his concentration and confidence until Starscream analysed his systems and determined he was fine. In 2013, all Earth-assigned Seekers were brought to Cybertron to help defend Polyhex. When Megatron was badly injured by death crystals in 2016, Starscream again assumed command of the Decepticons, and named Valour temporary head of Decepticon Aerospace. In February of that year, Valour led an attack on the Three Gorges Dam in China. Apocalypse World In 2046, Valour killed Autobot ambassador Spike Witwicky during a conflict on the planet Antilla. Towards the end of the war, Valour found what he thought was the dead body of Jetfire. Jetfire, however, fought back from being scavenged. Years later, Jetfire turned back up, but Valour has yet to be seen, and may have died from his encounter with the Autobot Air Commander. OOC Notes Val originally started out as a character on Transformers: Lost Years, and his time there has been incorporated into his backstory at TFU. Logs /Posts 2046 * "Hero's End" - The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. * "Reprimand" - Valour has to account for the death of Spike Witwicky. The End of the War * "An Unlikely Corpse" - At the end of the war, there is only desolation. Jetfire is practically deactivated, and Valour comes up on his form and tries to scavenge some of his parts. Players Valour was created and is played by BZero. References Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Characters Category:AU-Decepticon Command Category:AU-Decepticons Category:AU-Decepticon Aerospace Category:Dead Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Seekers Category:Warriors